Mission Impossible?
by AikoLoveGirl
Summary: She hated every second of it, though she wouldn't let that show. There was too much at stake to let it show. Nalia's mission was most important and it would come before anything and everything. Or... that's what she thought before something amazingly horrible happens. Chapter 2 out: Memories part 1. Law/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, just my OC and my plot for this story.**

I cruised around town like I didn't have a care in the world. My long, black hair swayed with every step I took. Every time I looked to someone, I would give them my best smile and wave at them. Many said that I had the perfect dark-brown eyes, but I usually laughed at the statement. No one had anything perfect about them, I especially! I messed around with the hem of my hoodie, which was white with the words: 'E.V.I.L.' written across it in hot-pink. I wore white-short-shorts along with white strap-sandals, completing my look with a few bracelets around my wrists. Of course, my superiors had a nasty fit when they saw what I was wearing. Was there actually any color-code rule?

As I stopped to look at fruit in a corner-shop, I reminded myself of why I was on this island in the first place. There were people here who claimed they saw a certain pirate-captain cruising around with an unidentified marine. Well, he _was _a Shickibaki, but he was still a pirate. From what I could remember, the man never did what the Marine's told him, making me wonder why in the hell the Marine's would hire this guy. Buying an apple and waving good-bye, I continued my search.

It was a fairly small place, this island. Except for the plain looking marine-base located at the heart of this floating land, this whole place was very luxurious. There were lush, green trees and grass around the wild-life part of the island. Stargazers were aligned on the window of most houses, making me think that they were the Island's main flower. The houses weren't all that 'richy-richy', but they were still very unique. Unique as in only having the marines color painted everywhere. The roads were all paved down to smooth cement, as well as there being many streetlights. Then I spotted a Bar entitled 'bar'. I rolled my eyes at the lame-name, thinking of much better ones. But, since this bar wasn't so run down and because bar's had all the gossip, I decided to go inside. If my target- errm, maybe.. person I'm looking for?- was really here recently, than these guys would know.

Pushing the double-doors to the place, I wasn't really surprised at what I saw. The outside may have looked very appealing, but the inside was just like any other bar: Messy. Not so messy that it was dirty, but not so clean so as it was clean. Drunken men were slouched in the chairs, slamming their drinks down on the table. Many were laughing obnoxiously and slapping each other on their backs. Some had taken to dancing on the tables while a hearty song was played on the table. I actually had to kick some guy in the face for trying to touch me! Idiot. I plopped myself in a bar-chair, making sure to wipe it off first. As I waved down the bartender, I wondered how I was going to bring this up. Many people were sorta uptight about this stuff. After ordering a shot of tequila, I leaned my head into my hand. Another had taken a seat next to me, but I didn't really pay attention. Of course, this was an undercover mission. If he was anywhere around civilization, I would have to draw him away from all the hub-bub. Didn't want my bosses bosses at my neck, now do I? I shrugged, pulling the now-in-front-of-me drink to my lips.

"You know, I saw that Warlord here yesterday." My ears seemed to jump off my head when I heard the man next to me speaking of my target. Guess I was wrong about these guys being uptight about this kinda stuff. I waited patiently for the man to continue talking to the bartender lady, who was very interested in what he was saying.

"Said he was gonna get some medical stuff and head back out the next day." He continued, taking a swig of his rum right afterwards. I stared into the bottom of my cup. If this what the guy was saying was true, than I needed to get over to wherever they were _right now._

"The pirate and his crew are all docked over at the South Port, filling their sub with supplies right now. I just saw them earlier." The man added. I raised an eyebrow, wondering how all of this information just fell into my hands. Ah well, that wasn't important at the moment. Paying for my drink, I pushed myself off the chair and went out the door.

Sure enough, the Heart Pirates were all there. I felt an uncanny urge to go and hug the first mate's stuffing right out of him. That was strange… but I did nothing of it. I continued watching the crew filing the sub with supplies, as well as their annoying antics. I rolled my eyes at this, before a man- I'm guessing- came and stood in my way. All I saw was a long, black coat that reached his knees, as well as black shoes.

"Hey! Can you please move?!" I hissed, trying to look behind the standing man.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Are you looking for someone?" The man asked. I paled instantly when I heard that voice. How careless had I gotten over the past few months? Slowly, I looked up to the man I expected to see. Damn it.

"Nope." I replied, acting as if nothing were happening. The Heart Pirates captain gave her a weary look before turning sharply on his heels. Starting to walk back to his sub, he waved a passing hand behind him.

"Than I have no business here." He stated. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. This guy! Then, I felt myself standing upwards. I ran over to Law with no control of my body what-so-ever. I gritted in annoyance as I swore that I would take down a certain WarLord after I was done with this one. Man, the guy sure could walk quite the distance in a short time! But, instead of turning to me, Law barked out a few orders to his crewmates.

"Hey, you're T. Law, right?" I asked through gritted teeth. My mouth was forced into a happy smile as Law looked at me in an unreadable-way.

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Nalia." I told him. I felt like the words were being squeezed out of me, like someone was using me as a puppet…. _Damn._

"What do you want, Miss Nalia?" He asked. Now, I had been glared at a lot, _trust _me. But Law's glare was on a whole other level than my parents and Superiors. His had a sort of pure hatred in them, like I had killed his brother or something. But, obviously, I hadn't.

"I want to join your crew." I chirped.

_'What the hell is he doing?! He knows I can't join his crew!'_ All Law did was give me a weary look.

"Captain? Who is this?" I almost choked as I saw the fluffy, white bear walk up to us. His beading-black eyes were the most adorable thing I've ever seen! He was just so cute! I could feel myself wanting to hug him again, so to look professional, I held my hand out to him.

"I-I'm Nalia." I introduced myself. When his fuzzy hands grabbed mine, I blacked out. HE WAS SO CUUTE!

I groaned, moving my hand up to my head. What the hell happened? Nothing on my body was really aching, except my stomach. Sitting up, I realized that I was in a bed. A very thick blanket was draped over me. I then realized it was _very _chilly in the room, so wrapping the blanket around my shoulders, I jumped off the bed and onto the floor.

It was funny; the last thing I remember was spying on the Heart Pirates packing up for their leave to the island. After that, everything was a blur. One of the things I remembered, of course, was my mission. Nothing was going to get in the way of its completion, as I had sworn when I was assigned this. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, I analyzed the room.

The place was very plain, but exquisite in its own way. The bed I was previously sleeping in was at least at least 4 feet off the ground with two layers of comforters placed on the bottom. There was a rather old-fashioned looking bedside table, a lamp in the middle of it. Next to that, there was another old looking-object – a bookcase.

I slowly walked towards it. Scanning all the titles in-stock, I came across one that surprised me: _"The three little Bear's"_. I sort of laughed to myself, thinking why someone would have this book. I decided to take the book anyways. Bringing it back to the bed, I flopped onto the warm sheets and opened the book up. Little had I known that someone had creaked the door open.

It was the same as all the rest of the three little bear books. Three bears are in a cottage, than decide to go on a walk so that their porridge can cool down. Flip the page. Then Goldilocks appears. She's wondering through the forest when she starts to feel hungry. By that time, she starts to look for somewhere to eat. Flip the page. She spots the little cottage, than goes in without asking. She finds herself staring at three bowls of porridge. Flip the page. One has blood in it, the other has toes, and the last one has eyeballs. Flip the page. Wait a minute… turn back a page. Yes, it was that all of them had different parts of the human-body in them. I blinked slowly.

"The hell?!" I screeched, jumping away from the book and to the back of the bed.

"It's an old story book we found on the last island." I turned to look at an unfamiliar face. "No one's gotten the chance to read it." He had on a plain black t-shirt, with black khaki's as well. He had on black head-to-toe, actually. The only thing that wasn't black was his face- which was tan- and his hair- which was white-. He looked pretty oddly to me, I decided not to judge. I already got in trouble enough times to know that judging others was rude. Then a block hit me in the head.

"Where am I?!" I yelled, finally realizing that I wasn't where I thought I was. The man in front of me gave me an odd look.

"What do ya mean? You don't know where you are?" I hit my head against the small table.

"Well, I wouldn't ask where I was if I knew where I was, no would I?"

"Hm… Good point." I rolled my eyes, getting up and rubbing my head. Was this guy that dumb? Looking around again, I noticed that the walls were metal.

"Anyways, Captain told me to come down and get you." I gave the man an incredulous look. Did he say Captain? Was I on a pirate ship? Shrugging my shoulders, I jumped off the bed and went to the door, throwing the blanket onto the bed. I held my hand out to the man.

"I'm Nalia." The man gave me a weary look, but shook my hand anyways.

"Paul." 'Paul' introduced himself. I noticed that he was very gentle. Smiling sweetly- which was totally fake, for your information- I asked if he would lead the way. When I stepped outside the doorway, I felt an uneasy feeling wash over me. We started to walk in all different directions. This whole time, not once did Paul say who his captain was. Was he a terrorist? Was he working for Kaido? If this 'captain' was working for Kaido, I got a few bones to pick with him. After taking a left, a few rights, a flight of stairs, and Paul barking orders to a few mechanics, we reached another flight of stairs. Something told me that these steps led to the deck… When Paul pushed the doors open and showed deck, something caught in my breath. Now I knew where I was, what happened before I knocked out. This wasn't at all in the plan! Turning around and franctically looking to the sides of the railings, I felt my heart drop.

'_This could _not _be happening!' _

"Good Afternoon, Miss Nalia." I snapped my head around and glared at the man who owned the voice. He had his trade-mark smirk on, as well as an amused look. I, on the other hand, was not amused at _all_.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I asked. I tried to sound very polite, but the look on Law's face was killing me! It was like he was mocking me for some unknown reason. Bastard. His face morphed into a confused and questioning look.

"What do you mean? You asked to join my crew." He bluntly stated.

"When did I do that?" I replied, a bit taken back. Since when did I ask a _pirate _if I could be in his crew? I was proud of what I did regularly and didn't feel any differently. Crossing my arms over my chest, I composed my look and raised an eyebrow.

"Earlier." He smirked at me. Damn him. Playing with my head like that, I should smack him! I got the idea, too. With a scowl on my face, I reached over to smack him. Before a saw a fluffy man walking over to us, that is. I was about to smack the lights out of him while he was talking when the fluffy man walked over. We both stopped what we were doing and looked at the fluffy… bear. I could feel my cheeks heating up: He was so cute!

"Captain, and… Nalia? What are you doing here?" Instead of answering his question, I spread my arms out wide. I could see their eyes widen a little in shock. Rocking on my heels to my toes and smiling _very _sweetly, expecting a hug from the fluffy bear. When I felt his fur, I snuggled my head into his chest.

"Your so flufffyyyy~" I sang. I ignored the chuckles near me and just opened my eyes, glaring at the new people. Letting go of the bear, I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted at the snickering men.

"What, you never thought of hugging him?" Everyone shook their heads, save for an amused Law. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the bare.

"Ignore them; their just jealous of you because I didn't give _them _a hug." I laughed along with Bepo as the men started to stutter different things, for example: 'Wh-what?', 'No way!' or some even had the nerve to say 'Can I get a hug, then?'. I glared at the one who said that. He opened his arms wide just as I had earlier, but I huffed at him. He took it was a no and hung his head low. Turning towards Law, a question popped into my head. Seeming to know it before I did, the captain of the Heart Pirates smirked at me.

"We didn't just pick you off the streets for nothing, Miss Nalia." He told me. Raising an eyebrow, I wordlessly told him to continue.

"I want you to fight one of my mechanics." My eyes widened at that request. Or, by the look in his eyes, my eyes widened at his _demand_. First of all, I didn't even want to be on this ship. Second of all, he wants me to fight one of his mechanics? Surely he must have been joking around with me. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a stone-cold glare, as if saying: 'No.' Then, he gave me that same, death-causing glare. I felt a chill run up my spine as his eyes reached mine. After dropping my gaze, he held a smirk on his face while motioning over a big man. He didn't look like much to me at all. Big, rippling muscles made his shirt a tad bit too small on him. He had very small legs and small feet, with black pants and black-and-yellow shoes. He had a baseball cap on that showed a weird sign in the middle of the hat. Maybe I could take him down easily… maybe. There was only one problem with this. I could fight hand-to-hand with a regular human, but this guy was a little too muscly for my liking. After the captain exchanged a few words with the man, the other nodded his head. Then they turned toward me. Waving slightly and smiling at him, I tried to give off a good-impression.

"I'm going to fight you." He stated. I hit my head in the palm of my hand at his bluntness. Turning to face him fully, I glared up to him.

"Well, then, let's get on with it." Turning around again, I cursed to my mind. Without any of that certain something-something, I had a slim chance of winning. Then I spotted a small pile jar of dirt next to the railing of the sub. Weird that it would be right there… Shrugging, I carefully went up to the jar and opened it. I looked around to make sure no one was looking. Thankfully, all were now talking amongst themselves of who was going to win, even the captain was. Grabbing a handful of the stuff, I turned around and walked around the whole deck, slowly pouring out some here and there. By the time I was done, the Captain had signaled that the fight begin.

"Cheater!" I glared at Law. "I'm not even ready yet!" Giving me a blank look, the man just shrugged his shoulders and turned around, going to the railing of the ship. He leaned against it and gave my opponent a small nod, letting him continue.

"Isn't this going to be fun?" I asked, standing on the deck with my hands on my hips. The other across me chuckled at the question, cracking his knuckles. I cringed slightly at how loud the cracking sound was. No matter, winning this fight should be a pinch.

"Yes, very." He smirked. "Just don't come crying to me when you end up in the infirmary."

"Well well, seems like someone is pretty confident in themselves." I rolled my eyes. Hopefully, he wasn't one of _those _kinda people.

"You're one to talk." I narrowed my eyes as he rolled his own. I did _not _say anything on those lines, now did I? Don't need to be saying things I shouldn't, now.

"In the end, though, the best fighter will win."

"Oh, I plan too." His smirk grew wider, starting to look slightly like a mad-man. I huffed in annoyance at how he had gotten the last word in. I started to walk in a half-circle, my hands knitted together in the back of me. My opponent was doing the same as me, step by step. Then the attacking started.

In a blink of an eye, the man was right on top of me, his leg outstretched as he planned to kick me. I didn't panic, nor did I move a muscle. Before his foot connected with the top of my head, I reached my arm up and grabbed his ankle. I stumbled slightly under the full weight of the kick. Grunting, I jumped up and slammed him on the ground. This made some of the mechanics- I guessed, really- gasp in horror. Well, I _did _kind of dent their sub a bit… no matter! Jumping back to make a few feet of distance between us, I glared at the spot where the raven-haired man lay mumbling. After a few seconds of being on the ground, something was thrown at my face. I moved my head to the left right on time as the knife whizzed by my ear. The sound of it sticking in the metal-door that connected to the under-sub was the only thing heard.

"Using weapons, huh?" I snorted. The man jumped to his feet, annoyance clearly written on his face. Maybe I didn't have to use my powers after all…? Just as fast as he had moved earlier, his fist was aimed right at my face. I dodged it just in the nick of time, leaning into the right. We continued this pattern on for at least 2 minutes, with me having to back-up a little bit more every time. I let out a small yawn as he let out growls of frustration. Something was off, though. Someone of Law's crew should not have been so easy to defeat. This wasn't making any sense… Before I had seen it, I felt something hitting me hard in the stomach. The wind was knocked right out of me. I coughed a few drops of blood as I saw the frown on my opponents face.

"What, too much for you?" I didn't answer. Instead, I aimed a kick right for the man's face. This failed bitterly as he grabbed my knee in mid-kick, spinning me around in the air. I soon felt the ground smashing into my face, making my cheek swell up with pain and blood. I spit as I was lifted high into the air by my collar. I glared at the smirking mechanic. This had gone too far.

"Well, it looks like-" Those were his last words before I bit his hand. I felt my cheeks burning up, but not with pain. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment as I heard the loud bursts of laughter from behind. Yes, I did have to resort to a childish act, but what would they do if they were me? I landed on my butt with a small grunt, a deep frown set on my face. No more playing around now. As the mechanic started to grab his hand and scream at how sharp my teeth were, I looked around to the ground. Thankfully, the dirt had not been blown off by the wind or moved by our mini-fight. I closed my eyes, bringing my hands in front of me and pointed towards the spoiled soil.

"Rock hurricane…" I mumbled softly. I smiled and smirked at the same time as I could hear the shocked sounds of gasps coming from the Heart Pirates. I opened my eyes to be met with the sight of floating rocks in the air, along with bewildered expressions from the crew. After letting them see it for a few moments, I moved my pointed finger from the area where the rocks were out to where my opponent stood. All the rocks seemed to 'obey' my command, following my finger to the incredulous-looking mechanic. I cringed in 'Gosh-I-know-how-it-feels' kinda way as the rocks met with the raven-haired man's face. The man fell down on impact, toppeled over by the dozen rocks, each weighing an average weight of 50 pounds. Right when I heard the large _thud_, I knew this was over.

"Rock Bound." I watched as rock started to creep up into a half-egg way, covering over my opponent. When the procedure was complete, I slowly walked up to him.

"Rock Spear." A spear sprouted out of the ground, rocky on the edges. I grabbed it without looking and pointed it at a hole located in the center of the egg-like dome. I heard my opponent curse as well.

"I think the best fighter just won." I smirked. Silence followed after that for a short while as the man glared up at me. I leaned back as I released the barrier, watching it slowly break into nothingness. I also watched in amusement as my former opponent stomped his way to the door, opening it with anger and slamming it shut it anger.

"That was a very interesting ability." I almost jumped out of my skin as I heard the voice from behind. I turned sharply on my heels and glared at Law.

"Don't do that! It scares me!" I cried. The man only gave me a small chuckle. Then his face turned back to the interested one he had earlier when he told me that I had a 'very interesting ability'.

"What devil-fruit was that?" He asked, hand on his chin.

"The devil-fruit was the rock-rock fruit; I'm sure you thought of this during the battle, right?" Law gave me a small nod. "Well, it only works out if there is rock around. It can be any type of rock as well, just needs to be an actual rock. Sadly, it doesn't can work on fake rock."

"So, is that why you spread that jar of dirt around?" Law asked, hand still on his chin and face in a state of concentration. I blinked in shock at his question.

"Y-You saw that…? Well, anyways, yes, that is why I spread the dirt around. I's sure you know why."

"In most of the different types of dirt around the world, many of them have tiny pieces of sediment rock in them. In any case, sedimentary rock is rock. So, that would mean that you would be able to use your devils-fruit when dirt is in your range." He concluded. I blinked at him a few times.

"… I thought you were a doctor."

"I am."

"Then why do you know geographical things like that?" I asked. Law looked at me like I was crazy, eyebrow raised.

"That is elementary teachings, Miss Nalia. If I am a doctor, I should at least know everything to that level." I rolled my eyes at his bluntness. Even though it was true, he didn't have to say it like _that_. Looking over to the sky, I noticed that it was starting to get dark. The sunset was on display and it looked amazing, a mix of deep orange, red, and a touch of pink. I walked over to the railing and held tight, letting the breeze blow my hair back.

"Miss Nalia." I looked over to Law, who was creaking the door to the under-sub open. "Are you hungry?" As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. The lightest shade of pink came on my face.

"Y-Yah."

"We are having dinner right now. Feel free to join us." Then, he left. I turned back to the ocean and cursed to myself, a fierce scowl on my face. Ending on this ship, no less being part of the _crew _now, was _definitely _not part of my mission. I angrily watched the sunset, trying to get all of my thoughts straight. About the time it was almost night, I calmed down. My mission could still be carried out; just a little more complicated. The main job I needed to do was to _not _get close to this crew. Stealing one last glance at the sky, I turned and headed for the door. Next time, I should actually _thank _Doflamingo; when I complete this mission, I'll get to kick his sorry ass for making it so much harder.

**Law's P.O.V. **

"Captain…" Said person turned over to face his first-mate. The fluffy, white bare had a look of concern on his face. He watched quietly as his childhood friend sipped on the gourmet soup they were eating, thanks to their amazing chief. "You saw what she used, didn't you?"

"… Yes, I did, Bepo." Law intertwined his fingers together, bringing them just above his lips. He looked as if he were deep in thought, and he was.

"I didn't expect her to use that." The 26-year old looked up to see one of his mechanics, Penguin, sit down across from himself. The man had a serious expression on his face, which was very rare. Though, Law had to agree with what he had said. The surgeon did not at _all _think of the possibility that she had that power.

"Having another person who has Haki on board is a good thing though, right?" Bepo asked, taking another spoonful up to his mouth. He watched as Penguin rolled his eyes at the bare.

" No, Bepo."

"I'm sorry.."

"What he means, Bepo, is that it isn't exactly a good thing to have someone on board who doesn't know how to control her Haki." Law explained to his first-mate. "Especially in the New World. Though, if she has gotten this far even _without _her Haki, I am curious to see how strong she would be when she has _mastered _her Haki." The captain of the Heart Pirates smirked. Yes, it would be very interesting to see how this all turned out.

**Well well! ^_^ It's nice to see all of you guys here at my story. You know the drill right? Review and rate please. You know, I get tired of saying the same old stuff over and over again: SUPEEEERRRR BORING! as Franky would put it. But, I'm not Franky, so earse that out of your mind! :D If any of you have read my stories, you would probably know that I am doing this so that I can reach 5,000 words. ^_^ So... waffles, people! I. LOVE. THEM. 3 Although not choclate or blue-berry waffles D: Yuck! **

**So, in the end, I hope you enjoyed my story and that you will review! :DHey, if I get things about Haki wrong, can you please inform me? Thanks!**


	2. Memories Part 1

**:D Hey everyone! Im super Lazy, so I wont write that much in the authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and my plot for this story. The rest are owned by Oda.**

_I blocked the kick to my knee with a block of rock. As my opponent was prepared to charge again, I jumped back to create some distance between us. Closing my eyes, I pointed towards the man. _

"_Rock hurricane." At that mention of the name, the other stood his ground profusely. I opened my eyes to see dozens of floating rocks above me. With a word, all of them headed straight for my opponent. I thought victory was sure; I was wrong. He easily dodged all of them, moving left, right, up, and down to evade getting hit. I cursed at myself. How did he always manage to dodge them? It was like he could see my attacks before I even made them! Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I continued to attack him._

"_Rock sword." A rock, in the form of a deadly sword, carved out of the edgy ground. Grabbing it, I ran up to the man in a blink of an eye. I brought the sword down with all of my might, only to be met with the sound of rocks clashing. I glared at the man who was under me, increasing my push on his sword. When I saw that victory was not going to be won in this position, I jumped back into the air. As my feet touched the ground, I jumped back off my feet and at him again. This time would be different from the first. Again, I slashed down from the top. He blocked. Then, I kicked him right in the stomach. I carefully landed on the ground as he stumbled backwards a little. _

"_Keiko." I stopped preparing to charge at the man and stood tall. Dusting my pants and hands off, I turned around to see my master walking over to me. My attitude instantly changed from 'the-hell-you-want?' to 'Damn.'. Dropping my sword to the ground, I walked over to a very tall man. He had blond hair that was combed back, along with a gotye of the same color. He wore a suit with the top buttons unbuttoned and no tie on, revealing the large scar on his large chest. _

"_Hey, Master-kun." I greeted. I could easily see the tick mark that appeared on his forehead, but he said nothing of it. Instead, he turned around and muttered a few curse words. _

"_You want to be a field agent, do you not?" He asked. I could clearly tell the guy was pissed off with me. I smirked as I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger._

"_You telling me that I'm strong enough to go out and do missions?" I asked. I could tell that I was hitting his nerve as he stiffened up a little bit. Ever since my mom had died and father died out at seas, I was given to my uncle, you see. Than, he _really _couldn't take care of anything, so I had to be given up to _this _guy. Which is my other uncle on my dads side. From the time I had joined the WG and on, he has always told me that I would never be strong enough to go on missions. Now that I am, though, I will _never _let him live it down. He _hates it _when he's wrong. _

"_I'm telling you that you are being ordered to go to a "friend" of ours." He air quoted the words as he turned back around to face me. The sunset was in the back of him, so it was sorta hard to see. _

_"He wants someone unknown, unrecognizable, and unkind for this job. I told him that I had the perfect person." Now it was _my _turn to have a tick mark on my forehead. Okay, so I walked into that one, but he still got my hopes up for no reason. I saw the smirk on his lips and glared up to him. Idiot._

_"Who's this "friend" dude?" I asked, trying to alter the subject a bit. _

_"A friend." And he left it at that. I didn't ask any more questions; I knew my limit. If he ever stopped talking like that in a middle of a conversation, it meant there was some bad beef with whoever he was talking about. I was snapped out of my thoughts as two men walked up from behind my master, both dressed in buttoned-up suits. At least _these _guys had some decency to dress like a real member of this organization. I turned my attention to them as my master started to talk- not that I really cared._

_"Keiko, these are your escorts to meet this man." Both of the guys looked very... handsome? One was blonde, with a hairstyle the same as my Superiors, save for the beard and all. The second one was a raven-haired teen. He and dark brown eyes that showed sympathy, yet determination. I slowly turned my head and in a dangerously calm voice, I said: _

_"Gorosei." Ignoring my tone, said person pushed me in front of the two men. _

_"Have fun!" He smirked. He started to turn around and walk towards someone else, but than he turned back around. I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Oh, but not _too _much fun." I felt an embarrassed blush creep on my face as he said that. Before I could come up with a good comeback, the blond man had turned around and engaged himself in a conversation with someone else. He knew what he was doing, he knew that I shouldn't be traveling with these two. Heck, I don't even need escorts! My uncle just looooved toying with me. Oh, how bad I will get him back for this. Thats what I thought when I was pushed away by the two men._

* * *

_"... And then so when I tried to strangle the stupid thing, I found out that it couldn't be touched. So, using my amazing skills, I took the..." I found myself going in and out of concentration on this conversation. Or, rather, the blond teen was doing all the talking. I didn't even know his name yet and he was talking about his life stories! Seriously! I groaned quietly as he kept on going and going on about some bear he had tackled when he was younger. It had been 3 hours since that horrible Uncle of mine left me with these guys, and it had been 2 1/2 hours on this marine boat. Apparently, these two were marine captains at a very young age. They were to get promoted soon, but to which position I didn't know. We were all inside the ship right at the moment, eating dinner as it was raining outside. I looked out the window in pure bordem when I saw something that made my mouth drop to the table. I, with a couple other marines, ran to the window and stare out in shock. _

_"What is that?" I asked, amazed. _

_"It is the fog that surrounds this island." I turned from the window to face the raven-haired kid, Makato. He leaned against the window of the ship with a scowl on his face. "The air is worse than my mothers soup. It smells like a thousand rotting corpses, teamed with the revolting smell of red cabbage. The air you breath is too poisonous alone. It would kill someone without a mask in less than a file minute." He looked down towards the sea. "Waters here are filled with dead things, ranging from sea life to humans. One drink of that water can make you drop dead like a turkey on thanksgiving day." I shuddered at his choice of words. Was this place really that bad? And who in the right mind would live here?! _

_"Land Ho!" A voice called from the navigation room. I looked outside to see that there was a darker purple shadow-for the fog was light purple- in Thx distance. It looked like the shape of an island from back here, but I couldn't tell just yet. As we got closer to the land, the air had gotten more foul. It even started to creep into through the doorway! I quickly pointed this out to Makato, who started to scream for everyone to get on some masks. The room was in a franctic hurry by the time I was caught up with everything that was happening. A mask was so thrown to me, which I instantly put on. I inhaled deeply as I looked around me. Everyone was either on the ground coughing with masks on or they were standing and doing the same as I was. _

"_Well, staying here isn't going to help any." I stated. I was met with nods of the other crew members. _

"_We can't bring any of the food, either." The blond boy cursed to himself as he walked out of the kitchen. "Everything's already infected by the stupid fog." I sighed to myself. Walking around this unknown island was going to be hard, but without any food would be even harder. _

"_Fine. Everyone, stay in a group. Me, Makato and his brother will go out and find this friend guy were looking for. We'll get supplies, then head out of here, understood?" In response, all of the other marine's formed a small group in the corner of the big mess hall, all huddled together. Good thing they were all guys. Shaking my head, I walked towards the door and mtioned for Makato and his brother. I pushed open the wooden frame, only to be met with a surge of purple fog. I felt my lungs being scratched up as I realised that I hadn't put the mask on all the way. I heard the screams of my men before my world went black. _

* * *

_My eyes fluttered open, met with purple fog. I sat up from where I had fallen to on the deck of the Marine Ship. Looking around, I noticed that no one was around me. Had they left already? Thinking that they had, I swore that I would hurt them when they were found. Getting up, dusting my pants off, and fixing my crooked mask to go straight, I closed the door to the ship. I hadn't even realised that I was the only one making noise. Jumping off the railing of the ship, I gracefully landed onto solid ground. Or, I _thought _it was solid. It felt kind of squishy, like fat. I looked down and almost cried and jumped away at the same time. I covered my mouth with my hand, eyes widened in horror. On the ground were a few of the men that I recognized from the ship. Now, they were covered in blood, a gaping hole in each one's back._

"_No..." I whispered. I closed my eyes in frustration as I swore that I would take out whoever did this. I continued walking inwards of the island, closing the eyes of one of the dead marine's eyes that I saw. As I got deeper into the land, I found that the air was getting much more breathable. There was more vegetation as I continued to walk. I actually found a green apple tree at one point, but the apples didn't look so inviting. There were no more bodies, thankfully. _

_Before too long, I felt my hand hit against something. It was so dark-guessing that it was night time- that I couldn't see in front of me. Feeling around the object, I found that it was some sort of metal. I knocked on it a few times. As I hoped it would, I heard an echoing inside, which meant this was either a building or it was a home. Who or why anyone would live here was beyond me. I stopped roaming my hands along the surface and knocked very loudly. I listened as the echo bounced off all the walls, followed by an eerie silence. I waited for something to happen; but nothing did. _

"_Damn it." I swore, knocking even harder on the metal surface. No answer once again. Closing my eyes, I rested my flat palm on the wall. I heard a rock sprout out of the ground, following by the sound of it crashing into the wall. By the sound of it, the piece of earth hadn't broken anything. After a few more tries, all my powers had done were make a small dent into the metal. Sliding down the wall on my back, I sighed in defeat. Than, I heard a footstep. It sounded more like a thud because of the heavy weight, but a footstep nonetheless. My heart skipped a beat as a wide grin broke out onto my face. I was saved! After a few more footsteps, a large creaking sound was heard to the left of me. I turned my head to see a small line of light on the ground. I ran towards it and stood in front of the seeming-like-it-was-a-doorway. _

"_Who's out here?" A small, childish voice asked. _

"_Keiko." I answered. When I looked into the light, I saw a small child, holding onto the door. She couldn't have been any older than 5 years old, with blonde curls and light, blue eyes. She also held a small teddy bear which had the fluffing and the eyes partially taken out. I felt a shiver run up my spine. The little girl was staring at me blankly, as if I were the most boring subject in the world. Then, she quickly turned on the heels of her feet, facing away from me. _

_"My master is expecting you." That was all she said before walking into the blinding light. Taking a cations stance, I slowly walked into the door. _

_"What the..." I whispered, looking around the room. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I was met with one of the darkest rooms I've ever seen. I could tell it was pretty big somehow though. Putting my hand in front of my face, I realized that I couldn't even see that. I kicked at the ground a little. Well, my powers are going to be useless; There was no rock as far as I was concerned. Reaching out my arms, I tried to feel around my self. I couldn't feel anything after a couple of steps. After a while, I started to feel pretty stupid, so cursing into my head, I put my arms down and scowled. _

"_Keiko?" I turned -I think. Can't really tell in this darkness- and squinted my eyes to try to see something I knew I couldn't. _

"_Thats me." I replied. My eyes shut immediately on impact as I saw light flood into the room. I gasped in shock and stumbled backwards a little bit. After blinking a few times, I opened my eyes all the way to be met with an enormous room. Well, I was right! In the middle stood a very tall man. He had big, dull brown eyes. He looked a little sleep deprived and was a bit chubby. He wore a long, black cloak and had thick glasses on. Other than a big scar on his cheek going sideways, I couldn't see anything else. _

"_Who are you?" I spat. When I saw him, I was reminded of the Marines. Although I didn't know them that well, I didn't want them to die! Something about this guy screamed death to me. I tensed a little as he opened his mouth, prepared for anything. _

"_My name is not important right now." He spoke very slowly, very gruff. "What is important is what you are doing here." _

"_I was sent here." I replied. _

"_By who?" He asked. _

"_Well, that isn't important right now." I snapped. The man sighed very deeply, lowering his eyelids down to slits. _

"_You don't deserve to live." _

"_And those you killed didn't deserve death, did they?" I was getting very emotional at this point. Images of those killed ones flashed through my head like a nightmare did after you woke up. _

"_Those who died earlier were of no importance on this island. Therefore, their was no need to keep them here. I simply... did what none would." I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I watched the man slowly walk up to me. _

"_Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." THe man gave a small chuckle. Than, before I could even widen my eyes in surprise, I felt my back filled with immense pain as it was met with the back wall. My eyes then widened in such pain and surprise that I thought they would burst. Blood squirted out of my mouth as my body took on what just happened. THe man's hand was at my throat, raising my body higher against the wall. My back was hurting so bad, and my eyelids were getting very heavy all of the sudden. _

"_Damn. For an old guy, you're pretty fas-" I screamed in pain as I felt fingers stabbing my stomach. I felt liquid spilling down my stomach as I hung my head low. _

"_I have a job for you. I trust that your Uncle has sent you?" He asked. My eyes snapped open at the mention of his title. Did...did my Uncle plan this? The man's a shit head, but this... I closed my eyes weakly. No, I wouldn't believe it... will I? _

"_I take that as a yes." He answered his own question, taking his hand away from my neck. I fell limply to the floor, somehow sitting upright against the cold wall. I stare at the blood that escaped from the hole in my stomach. THe man turned around from me, showing a strange sun mark on the back of his cloak. _

"_There is someone that I need to be rid of. I need someone to go after him, to kill him. From what I have heard, you are very strong when surrounded by rock. Your job will be to take down this man, for all the shame he has caused my family." _

"_Why..." I gasped out, coughing more blood. "Why can't you do it yourself?" _

"_Because, I have better things to do. And, if you don't do it, well, see for yourself." With a snap of his fingers, a part of the wall opened. I nimbly looked up, then gasped in shock. My eyes widened and my mouth hung slightly open. In the wall was a cage, and inside the cage were people I thought I'd never see again. The teen had big, blond locks. Her deep blue eyes were narrow, full of hate and despair aimed at the man. She had on a tight, pink sihrt that revealed her cleavage, and small, white shorts. She had sneakers on and she was grabbing at the gates of the cell. I felt my eyes tearing up as I took in her form. _

"_Naomi!" I screamed, despite the pain welling from my stomach. The girls eyes widened as she slowly turned her attention to me. Her eyes watered as well, and she slowly fell to her knees, still holding onto the bars. A tear fell from my eye as I saw her bursting. _

"_KEIKO!" She sobbed. I started to sob as well as I saw my only-by-2-months little sister. I slowly stood from my place on the floor, trying to grip onto the metal wall as I slid up. My stomach and back were going to kill me soon, but I didn't care. As long as I could speak with my sister one more time. When I tried to make one step, something shot up my leg. I stopped. I was literally sweating from all the pain I was going through, but hearing my sisters cries, I continued. Letting go of the wall, I took another step. _

"_N-Naomi!" I rasped. I was about to take another step before the man was in front of me once more. Than, I was kicked back into the wall. I thought I heard my spine break as I landed back on the floor. I couldn't move anymore; I was in so much pain. But, I still heard my sisters cries. as well as the approaching footsteps. Blood curled out of my mouth, my sight diagonal. All I saw was the coming steps of the man who had beaten me to near death._

"_You are to find Trafalgar Law, kill him, and report it back to me. UNderstand?" He told me. Trafalgar Law? The Rookie? I couldn't move my head. Chuckling that evil chuckle, he turned around. My eyes glared at his back as he walked over to the still-crying Naomi. _

"_I'll take that as a yes. Also, if you don't do this within a span of 2 years," He stroked my little sisters cheek with his filthy hands. "This precious face will have to be eliminated." I saw my sister glare at the man as if she was going to claw his eyes eye, but remained silent. Grabbing her wrist, the man turned back to me. _

"_Oh, and don't tell anyone of this." And with that, they other vanished. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek of not pain, but of seeing my sister again. Also, it was because I had the knowledge that if I failed this, my own flesh and blood would die. I clenched my fist so hard, my hand started to bleed. Now that Law had done something with this family, mine was dragged into the affairs, followed by the warning of death. I don't know that much about Law, and I will never care to. But, I am going to kill him for doing whatever he did to make this man harm those marines and my little sister._

I opened my eyes, looking to the darkness of my room. A tear slowly fell down my face as pain from the earlier fight took over my body. It was only 3 months since that had happened, and my wounds were NOT healed at all. I closed my eyes again as my sisters cries filled my head. Yes, this would be the hardest hing I have ever done. No, I would never quit. The same thing happened to the rest of my family, and I will NOT let it happen to Naomi.

**:* And there you have it! :D This is the second chapter for Mission Impossible?! I know, I know, I'm sorry for the late update. But, I really hope that you like this chapter, even though it's pretty short;p Anyways, I hope you liked it and that you will review for me? -B Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story:D**


End file.
